Before You Go,
by When There's Nothing Left
Summary: A demigod is born to end a love story between a mortal and a god, but to remember the love they had together. Even so, it hurts to lose the one you had loved. Ch3: Apollo and OC. free-verse. T just in case
1. Promise Me This

**A/N **Okay, so I thought about how I was going to do these, and I thought free-verse was probably the best way to tell the story. Honestly, me trying to sound deep isn't that great. Sorry if it's a little OOC, but I tried my best to make it sound meaningful. I might re-edit it, but for now I think it's okay. Feedback is encouraged.

* * *

><p>I have to be honest,<p>

this was the best summer

of my life. I'll never

forget the smell of

the salty ocean or the

feel of sand in between

my toes or

the old cabin by the sea

or sunrises that were blindingly

beautiful or the

trident glowing on the floor, but

one thing's for sure, I will never

forget spending that

summer with you.

I don't regret

meeting you,

being with you,

loving you.

All I can say to you is

thank you.

Thank you for giving me

your love and kindness and

for holding me. Thank you

for giving me another reason

to live with a smile. Thank

you for telling me I'm not alone.

And most of all, thank you for

giving me a son.

A boy, who I'll love with all

my heart and with the love of

a father who

couldn't be there to

support or raise him.

I don't know

if you'll come back or if

I'll see you ever again or

if I should've met you, but

I know for a fact that you

loved me like I loved

you, and I know that he will

be the best son I'll ever have but

I only have one last

request as you go.

Please,

protect him. Let him know

that his father isn't just

another careless god who

leaves his child to be

killed. I want him

to know who

his father was and who

he himself will be. I don't

care if you forget who

I am or if you never want

to see me again or even

that you send me down to

Death itself, as long as

you let me know he'll be

safe and protected by

his father. As long as you can

promise me that.


	2. Just for Us

**A/N **Ha…This one was a little complicated to write. It's darker and more tragic than the last chapter. It makes me sad but I think that most of the mortalxgod stories end sadly... I'll probably give two to Ms. Grace: one for Thalia and one for Jason, but don't expect me to write the second one in a while.

* * *

><p>Even if I only knew<p>

you for a few months, I

knew I was in love

with you.

You were so funny and

just understood my

complicated life all

too well.

It was the night when

you took me to that

hotel room. I'd learned very

well what love

felt like before, but

you gave it a different

meaning . I needed you to

be with me forever, so

I begged you

to marry me, but you just

shook your head, but

you did promise to

stay with me as long as

you could.

Weeks came by and

I was pregnant with

your child, but you seemed more

worried than happy. I

didn't want to abort her despite

what you asked because

I wanted to have a

family with you

so we could

be as one. Until the day

she came. She had

your eyes and

my face. She was you

and me. We.

Us. I wanted to

share my joy for her with you but

I couldn't find you

anywhere. Then I realized

you left me

Alone.

Overwhelmed.

Confused.

Shattered.

Then I realized, it wasn't _me. _It was

the child's fault.

You didn't want a kid

and I had to face the consequences.

Piece by piece my

life began to crumble.

When I took her

home, there came more

stalkers and

storms and

robberies and

interrogations

as though they

came to destroy the

girl's existence. I thought that if I

killed her this would've

all ended and you'd come back but

then I kept remembering that

it was my idea, and so

I had taken the

burden, but

I needed

to see you again. If only

there was some way…

In my room, there are feelings I can reminisce

from when you were with me:

Sweetness

Bitterness

Dryness

Tension

Longing

Perfection

Intensity

Happiness

and I can have it all again

when I take a bottle.

I'll open one just so I can

see your face again.

I'll take another gulp just so

I hear you laugh with me again.

And

I'll finish it and open another just

so I can love you again.

As long as

I stay in this room,

you can be with me and

I'll be able to forget

it all.

Forget the TV stardom,

forget the paparazzi,

forget the storm outside my window

forget the stupid crying I can hear

in the next room. And if I can swallow as much as

I can, I'll be

able to finally

forget this curse that

I brought upon myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This story is very sad (and long). I think that it was long because I had to tell a completely different and darker story than Sally Jackson's. A lot of the references are pretty subtle, so if you don't understand a part, feel free to ask.


	3. Hunter the Awesome

**A/N **I wrote this like a letter, because it seemed a little more comical. And, just so you know, I'm not here for the next five weeks (out of country), so I'll hopefully brainstorm another couple stories on the plane. So this story is one about Apollo and an OC, because I want to do something less dark or sad like the last one. It's funny to me because I have the same lame poetry skills as Apollo (if only you knew…), so let's see what's in store for us. Her name is Hunter, in honor of Artemis, who will _never_ have children, despite whatever one dreams of.

Dear Apollo,

You're not coming back

for Christmas. I could give you

a list of things

that happened after you

showed up on his birthday every

year. But let's not

ramble about that time

when he struck that

monster in the heart and

head with a bow and

arrow simultaneously. I mean,

that's not dangerous right? And we

won't talk about the time

we had to fire the

babysitter after he charmed her with

iambic pentameter (oh,

the agony). And, just forget about

the time when he

stopped breathing during the solar

eclipse (what the heck

were you thinking?)

So while I sit here writing

this, you should actually

listen to what I just said. I don't

care if you're a god or whatever

because it's not your job as the

_father_ of my _son _to influence

_my _social life. Yes, we were in love

at one point, shockingly. But

I'm sorry to say

that we lost the feeling,

but at least it was mutual. And yet,

you prank call my parents, and

you come over and

flirt when my friends

are visiting. Just to

remind me that a

god like you

is more awesome than I,

the great Hunter. Ha! I laugh

because you're not

as awesome as me. No need

for explanation.

Just so you know, I'll

be sending the boy

off to Camp Half-Blood next

year. I'm really getting tired of

that monster hiding behind

the tree. Let's pray for

the best safety. I heard you're

into haikus these days.

Here's one:

_Stop messing up my _

_Social life. You're his father_

_But not my husband._

Best wishes,

Hunter

PS. You're sister visited me. She's out to get you for trying to abduct one of her hunters ?

**A/N **ha…that was my bad attempt to be funny. I apologize if it's lame, because I'm honestly not that good at doing sarcasm in writing. Hmm…I'll need to work on that. Like I said, I'll be gone for 5 weeks. I'll have lots of ideas in that time. Next chapter will most likely be May Castellan or Esperanza Valdez. Stay tuned!


End file.
